


肉桂情人

by GillianSwan



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillianSwan/pseuds/GillianSwan
Summary: 性转＋《西西里的美丽传说》 AU
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 9





	肉桂情人

“那边的，”她站在门槛上，“你过来一下。”

史蒂夫几乎本能反应地站了起来，一阵海风吹过，他感觉被汗水濡湿的衬衫粘着后背有些发凉，而她就站在不到五米宽的马路对面，披着黑纱裙，裙裾漾起起伏的涟漪。

他微微有些失神，部分因为她叫了他的名字，部分因为——此刻的她就像诞生在泡沫里的女神。史蒂夫将询问的目光投向自己左右，然后发现这条靠海的街巷只有他和她二人，回过头时感觉阿芙洛狄特松石绿的眼睛正注视着他。

他走了过去，脚步克制不住地加快，“巴恩斯夫人...”

她打断了他，微微蹙起眉，“夫人？我不喜欢这个称呼...”

她的话音在此处被潮涨和海风的声音所淹没了，一绺棕发垂到颊前，她稍略地移开目光，长睫婉曲，好像现在那个瘦削的金发男孩已经不在她面前了。

史蒂夫屏住呼吸，目光像挣脱绳索的小动物一样不受控制地描摹着眼前人的身形 在炽烫的阳光和逆流的空气里勉力思考，想起她早在两个星期前就戴上了黑纱，曾经那份温暖活泼早已在她的面庞上消失得无影无踪。但她依旧美得不似在人间——不仅是因为他早在她三个星期前搬到镇上的那一刻便无可救药地爱上了她。

他从未想过自己此刻已经离得她那么近，空气流动在他们之间，她的黑纱裙摆被气流托起来像此刻窗口的浅黄色亚麻布窗帘一样，匀散了空气中丝缕属于她的气味：那是沾着露水的初绽忍冬花，以及温暖又不刺鼻的肉桂。

他的脑海里顿时浮现出昨天傍晚趴在她的院子石墙外的榉树上窥见的场景：她赤着脚在厨房，低垂着睫，长长的棕发呈一种油画里才会有的光泽。她到底几岁了？在厨房里的她动作尚不熟稔像刚独立的少女，但她那面部轮廓，延伸到指尖的曼妙线条以及颦蹙间无比自然流露的风情，就像上帝不小心把夏娃的一部分特质安在了莉莉丝身上。

想到这些，他的心跳一阵阵加速，下一秒就要犯了哮喘一样。她依旧不做声，都快要忘记他的存在似的，然后忽然她的叹气声传至耳畔，听上去无比遥远，但史蒂夫隐隐感受到了她起伏的呼吸。黑纱裙在她小腿以上的部分波伏舞蹈，她还穿着平常在镇上见人时的丝袜和羊皮高跟鞋，上身的那件黑纱却像是某种中东女子的传统服饰，匆忙之中随手披上的一条纱巾，几缕阳光透过便能窥见底下那件深肉桂粉的内衬，比她的长发略浅的颜色。

“给我买包烟。”她忽然开口，毫无征兆地将话音投进海滨夏日的空气里。

史蒂夫条件反射地抬起头，才意识到自己竟然都快要贴到她的胸口上，一瞬间方才所有暂且失效的，面对她才会有的紧张都加以十倍地返还了。他慌乱地点点头，全身血液沸腾似地燥热，接过她的硬币，像不小心砸碎了某户人家的玻璃窗一样落荒而逃。

黄昏时分，三声敲门后，她开了门。

“请问...？”她的脸上浮现出一种稍略疑惑，又像早已了然他的来意的神情。她没有问下去，只是定定地注视着那个金发男孩。

光是一个眼神就能让他耳根灼烫地定在原地，“巴恩斯女士，你的烟......”为了缓解紧张，史蒂夫转过头去，一紧张便不自觉地咳嗽了几声。

她挑了挑眉，显然是想不太起来一个小时前给男孩派去的差事了。“谢谢你，”她说，微微转过脸去将一瞥投进自己的房间，“进来坐坐吧，我想有个人陪我。”

她说这句话时语气无比自然，温和，就像往常她对镇上任何一个孩子说话一样。可这次其中的异样不能再显著了，显然她也没有想去隐藏自己的失魂落魄。说话时她正低头摆弄着自己的指甲，声音里却有一种微小的颤抖，还有在史蒂夫看见她开门地那一刻便注意到了她眼睫上粘着的小水珠。

他怔愣了片刻，一是从来没想过她会这么轻易邀请他进自己房子，二是从未有个机会来如此深入地看到她的另一面，在平日她步履匆匆地穿过人群的琐碎言语之余，另一个他隐隐猜测或幻想过的，私人的，破碎不堪的一团糟的她。

待他反应过来后，他就被她拉到了客厅的沙发上。一楼的客厅对她一个人来说显得空旷无比，即使有许多并没有太多用处的小物件堆在各个角落，地砖是黑白相间的，颇有一种棋盘般的冷硬美感，可偏偏这座房子的主人是一个女人，喜欢温暖的色彩和丝绒，于是水红色的丝绒小地毯，同色系但更深一点的沙发，木色茶几以及留声机，数幅画作占满整个墙壁......光线很暗而她一个人在家时没开灯，一切都浸没在一种深紫色的雾霭里。史蒂夫坐在沙发上，事情发展之迅疾令他很难认真地审视局面——事实上他根本用不了自己的缜密思维，他的思绪全都被她搅乱了。她的肉桂与鲜花，她的话音，她丝袜吊带的一角，以及此刻她光着脚走在客厅里，轻微的声响让他想到了一只轻捷的猫。

“巴恩斯女士...”他开口，想到自己有必要来作开场白。然后她不知不觉地披着一身昏暗的暮色走近了他，格外娴熟地收拾好了茶几上的一些杂物，然后打开了灯，暖黄色的光顿时盈满了房间的每个角落。

“怎么了？”她漫不经心地回答。那件宽大轻盈的黑纱还披在它身上，里面那件肉桂粉内衬也是，只是这次她脱下了丝袜和鞋，赤裸的脚拂过瓷砖轻盈得像舞者的脚步。史蒂夫就这样看着她，一时间甚至忘记了自己，就好像她天生就是一幅用来观赏的画，只是这幅画会将它的观赏者吞噬。

他方才在想是不是该对她说“他爱她”了，一整个下午他都在惴惴不安地想着，甚至懊悔自己没有给她带来任何礼物。而现在他只是盯着她走到客厅的另一端，在留声机的唱针下压了一张唱片，唱针是钻石的，移动时在光线晦暗的房间里晕散开一种奇异的柔和光泽。

是一首他在哪里听过的歌，可恰到此时他想不起来了：

I could hold out my arms, say "I love you this much",   
I could tell you how long I will long for your touch,   
How much and how far would I go to prove,   
The depth and the breadth of my love for you?

她兀自在客厅里旋转起来，随意的舞步与阖上的双眸，黑纱摇曳如沙滩边的细浪拂过瓷白的脚踝，在人声告一段落时才停下，脸颊里透出一种莹润的雨后粉玫瑰般的薄红，略微急促的呼吸在她的胸口化作一阵轻涛荡漾似的起伏。史蒂夫感觉自己在某一刻透过那肉桂色的丝绸内衬领瞥见了她的胸乳，那片丰盈柔润的肌肤，像她身上体香的源泉。

他别过头去，迫使自己将目光移开，感觉口干舌燥，全身的血液都变成了岩浆似地发烫，不禁庆幸她现在看不清楚自己脸上要命的红。

她正朝他靠近，鲜花与肉桂的香气被她的体温发酵得愈加温暖缱绻，这叫他克制不住地抬头，整个人浸没在一种虚幻而心脏砰动的向往里。她也正看着他，烟绿色的虹膜像蒙上了一层薄雾，在昏暗的光线下双眸闪烁着迷醉的光。

“你喜欢吗？”她轻轻喘息着问，看着男孩的眼神有一种凌乱之意，好像在看他，又像在看他身后的不远处。

史蒂夫不知道她口中的“喜欢”指的是什么，是这首歌还是她的舞步，还是这一切？幸好这个问题显然并非重点，他不假思索地点头，想都没想就脱口而出，“当然喜欢，女士...这都太美了，我是说...你真美。”

他知道最后那三个字突兀极了，但天知道他说出这句话时心脏被挤压成什么样。是的，他承认那连一句告白都称不上，最多只能算是一句带些暧昧暗示意味的赞美。可那就是他想说的，他爱她，尽管他对她一无所知，只是经常偷偷趴在石墙外的榉树上偷看她而已，只是深陷于她脆弱又坚毅的美。

——但那好像已经足够足够。他可以毫不犹豫地为他的爱与美之神做任何事。于是在他将那三个字说出口后才意识到自己是多么地莽撞和冒失，赞美她容颜的人太多了，而一句不痛不痒的“你真美”连她一个拒绝都值不上，她只会略略惊奇，然后一如往常地扯着嘴角接纳，不久后便不留痕迹地忘却。

然而她只是静静地站在他面前。她比他高一个头左右，这样看坐在沙发上的他颇有一种女神俯视信徒的意味。但史蒂夫用余光瞟见了她倏然绷紧了，细微的呼吸声卡进歌曲的节拍，她的情绪在一点点变动，而这只令他更加紧张而窘迫。

“你以前跟我说过，难道忘了吗？”她坐到他身边去，脸颊的轮廓被暖黄色光线柔化成波提切利的笔触，一双眼睛里仿佛播放着一部镜头失焦的电影，盛满着眷恋的神。

“抱歉？”史蒂夫的心跳又一阵失衡，但这次他真的没弄懂她的意思。以前说过？他记得清清楚楚这是他第一次与她交谈。“呃...我好像不是很明白。”

她依旧盯着他，一种怔愣不解的神情迅速涌上她的脸，现在她看着他就像一个孩童看着一个陌生人，那一帧帧电影画面在她眼中模糊，融化。史蒂夫用了三个心跳才看出，那是因为泪水漫入了她的眼眶。

她哭了起来，像失去翅翎的鸟儿，泪水划过面庞时像圣母玛利亚，肩膀一抽一抽的，玫瑰色的唇紧紧咬着，悲怮得全身止不住颤抖。

史蒂夫在他生活过的十七年里以来第一次感到这么手足无措，“对不起，”他手忙脚乱地想要安慰她，一只手几乎在自己都没意识到的时候就放到了她的肩头。他从来没有安慰过女孩子，更何况是现在哭泣得厉害的是她。他瞥见茶几上有她的手帕，便伸手去拿，动作笨拙又将一个倒扣的相框撞得摔到地板上。

他赶忙低头去捡，听见沙发上的她发出一声微弱的悲叹。相框里那张照片映入眼帘，史蒂夫怔住了，手紧紧地捏住相框。

照片里是她，比现在要略年轻一点，身着着款式简易的白裙，棕发还没有现在那么长。她牵着一位高大英俊的男人的手，同样有着金发和湛蓝的眼睛，两人都笑着，牵着手奔跑在海岸线上，背景只捕捉到了一片模糊的蓝。

史蒂夫盯着那位金发男人，感觉全身发冷。他想在某个契机自己可能看见了恶魔，看见了“凡人皆有一死”，看见了自己和她的坟墓；但亦或一切不过是他愚蠢的幻想，他只是看到了自己——很像自己的蓝眼睛和金发，但不是他，不是这个“史蒂夫·罗杰斯”。

“对不起...真的对不起...”一瞬间挫败感滔天骇浪般涌来，史蒂夫注意到了她的黑纱。是的，他应该早就知道的，尽管这不妨碍他去爱她。可当她在他面前，为了自己的丈夫哭泣，史蒂夫·罗杰斯觉得即使是上帝也难以心态平和地看待。

他抬起头，一时感觉尴尬得想夺门而出，然而史蒂夫发现她正看着他，眼角潮红，却已经止住了眼泪。

“他是你的丈夫，对不对...？我很抱歉。...”

他努力地遣词造句，然而下一秒一切语句都缄默在她的目光里。她已经平静了下来，相框被再次倒扣在桌上，那纤瘦的手腕颤抖得像风里的细枝桠。接着她站起身来，背对着他，黑纱自一侧肩膀滑落了几寸。

“不，”她轻声喃喃道，几个心跳的犹豫后再次转过身，脸上忽然被一种柔软的爱意占据了，“他从未离开过我，我知道...我就知道。”

下一秒她的气味完完全全包裹了史蒂夫，她摔倒在沙发垫里，死死地拥抱住了他，泪湿的脸埋进他的颈窝。史蒂夫感到愕然又沉重，但他毫不犹豫地张开双臂，感觉她在自己的怀抱里颤抖得像一片落叶，所有的孤寂与无助都通过一种方式传达到了他身上。

她挣脱了几寸，双手捧起金发男孩的脸，目光狂热又飘忽不定。然后她吻了他，像猎鹰从空中俯冲擒住猎物一样。史蒂夫仰起头来，尝试主动去取悦这片肖想已久的玫瑰色的唇，她的唇尝起来就像那首正在缓慢旋转的唱片一样，酒精，烟草和肉桂。

我等了太久了。一个又一个长吻的空隙间，他描摹出她的唇舌这样翕动着。我就知道你会回来的，史蒂薇...已经过了太久太久了。

——到底过了多久？

史蒂夫微微怔住了片刻，旋即才意识到这句话根本不是属于他的。但他不管不顾地继续吻着她，肉桂色的柔软布料像月鸟的翎羽一样剥落，穿过莹润的双乳，柔韧的小腹和丰腴光洁的腿，吻住她后颈同时进入了一场潮湿的梦。

她紧紧地攀附着他，仿佛像是在害怕下一刻这位金发男孩也会消失似的，披着湿漉漉的月光做长裙一次又一次地被情潮载到最顶峰，动着柔软的腰臀去主动迎合，一刻不断地接吻爱抚，犹如这是最后一次，所有的吻和爱意皆化作情热将他们双双捆绑着共焚为灰烬。

“回来...”沉没在没有尽头的余潮里，她脱力地呢喃出气流。“回来，史蒂夫，回来...回到我身边...”

他再次醒来的时候还是后半夜，月色清冷得如同宴会结束后的残羹狼藉，他躺在那间空旷孤寂的客厅的沙发上，而她正站在窗边，赤裸的躯体上只覆着一层薄薄的黑纱。

她的赤足边散落着一段段剪碎的棕发，现在她的发尾只能触及肩膀了，寥乱如若暴风骤雨光临过的小树苗林。她垂着头的姿态像一头纯良温驯的母鹿，连一个猎食者，或是那位身形瘦削的男孩从她身后走过来时都浑然不觉。

“巴...巴恩斯女士，”那男孩开口道。我猜我知道你的故事了？你的爱人现在究竟在何处？我知道你一定很难过吧？

...这无数个问句在他嘴边变得笨拙无比。“...他会回来的。”最后他说，一个蹩脚且毫无意义的安慰，声音不自然地僵硬。

“我当然知道。”她轻声回答，转过身拂掉肩上披着的轻纱衣料，那双松绿色的眼睛正凝视着他，又像目光能透过男孩的身躯，带着一种迷惘的慌乱凝望和搜寻着什么其它。

湿漉漉的月光盈满了整间房子，这是史蒂夫第一次那些看清挂满墙壁的画作。几幅完成的油画，画上的她成了美艳惊人的女神或是站在街边的廉价娼妓。但多数都未完成的，有的只着上了寥寥几笔，还是铅笔稿，但无一不是关于她的，有时身侧还会有个身形模糊，金发碧眼的男人或是男孩。

“...你瞧，他不已经回来了吗？”


End file.
